Saving his family
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Sa seule raison de vivre, c'était bien sa famille, ses hommes. N'est-ce pas? Ils étaient tout pour lui, ils étaient une raison suffisante pour qu'il déchaine sa haine sur les humains.


**Hello! C'est mon premier texte sur ce fandom, et je ne le connais pas encore beaucoup, mais je tenais à écrire un OS après avoir vu Star Trek Into Darkness. Le personnage de Khan était tellement intéressant.**

**Star Trek et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Les yeux fermés, je repose désormais dans un long et profond sommeil dont je n'ose pas déterminer la fin. Je ne veux pas que ce sommeil se termine, cela doit jouer sur mes estimations. J'aurais tord de calculer un évènement dont le terme ne s'achèverait pas avant longtemps. Sortir de mon si paisible sommeil me dérangerait profondément, car je suis enfin en paix.  
La paix, un bien grand mot pour un surhomme comme moi. Moi qui ais provoqué à de nombreuses reprises des ébauches de guerre. Mais peut-être que moi et mes semblables avons été créés pour servir cet intérêt : un intérêt militaire. Peut-être étions-nous faits pour provoquer des guerres. Je tendrais à être d'accord avec cet avis, car nous étions très forts. Plus forts et supérieurs que les humains. Toute supériorité entraine des compétitions, et à terme, une guerre. Nous étions faits pour provoquer des crises. Considérés comme des criminels, destinés à mourir.

Enfermé dans ce tube, je peux enfin reposer en paix sans craindre de déclencher une guerre. Les humains pensent que moi et mes semblables n'avons aucun cœur, et c'est la réalité. Nous n'avons pas été conçus avec un cœur, mais cela veut-il dire que nous n'avons pas la capacité de ressentir ? Pourquoi alors ferais-je tout pour ma famille ? J'ai d'ailleurs tout fait pour eux, jusqu'à attaquer des humains et en tuer pour récupérer mon équipage, ceux que j'aimais tant.

Aujourd'hui je suis là, avec eux, nous tous emprisonnés dans nos tubes nous gardant en vie. Je devrais rager et être muni d'une haine sans fin envers ces êtres inférieurs que sont les humains, mais je ne crois ressentir qu'un profond et doux soulagement. Je suis avec mes hommes, ceux qui sont ma famille, et cela me suffit. Mon seul but était d'être avec eux, après tout. Peu importe le nombre de vies humaines que j'ai prise, je sais que je l'ai fais pour une bonne cause. Qu'ils me blâment donc, ces êtres sans aucun honneur. Qu'ils me blessent, qu'ils me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre, car j'en suis un, mais mon opinion ne changera pas.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir déclenché autant d'évènements pour retrouver ma famille, car à mes yeux, il n'y a rien de plus important qu'eux qui compte. Ils sont les seuls à me comprendre, à pouvoir me calmer. Ensemble, nous n'avons aucune haine ou aucune rage pour gouverner nos poings et nos corps. Ensemble, nous n'avons qu'une conscience soulagée et prête à dormir éternellement s'il le faut, du moment que nous sommes tous protégés par la chaleur des autres. Nos consciences fusionnent avec un bonheur certain.

Oui, nous sommes heureux, réunis, en famille. Mes hommes sont tout pour moi, rien n'y changera. Je ferais tout pour eux.

Enfin, après avoir passé autant de temps au contact des humains, je retrouve la chaleur du cocon familial construit avec mes hommes. Que jamais plus personne n'ose entraver notre sommeil, il en mourrait face à notre rage. Ensemble, nous sommes bien. Endormis pour une longue et délicieuse éternité, sans personne pour nous séparer.

Je suis Khan, je dors depuis déjà des semaines, et jamais plus je n'ouvrirais les yeux, je resterais en harmonie avec ma famille.

Ensemble, nous sommes un Cœur. Pour toujours.

* * *

**Parce que pour moi, Khan n'est pas seulement rempli de folie. Il voulait retrouver ses hommes, sa 'détresse' m'a beaucoup touché même s'il a trahi toute cette joyeuse équipe de l'Enterprise! **

**Pardonnez le caractère OOC de ce personnage, je devrais encore m'exercer! A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans ce texte (:**


End file.
